


A Good Selection

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Belly Swelling, Creampie, F/M, Minotaurs, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Simple, second-person fic with the (non-descript, with vagina and breasts) reader being fucked by a bull.





	

It's a little past ten o'clock at night, and you stretch in your place at the bar, rolling your tired shoulders; it had been a long day at work, and all you'd wanted was a quick drink. Your paw clasps neatly around the glass, and you take a small sip, glancing down the bar.

You don't want to go home, not yet - and not **alone**.

A few people catch your interest where they sit along the bar; there are two doves leaning together, speaking quietly and sharing one glass; there's a very _tall_ bull with his legs slightly spread and a thick, obvious bulge under the denim of his jeans; then, of course, there's a broad-shouldered vixen with her hair tied neatly at her neck, her ears perked up out from the red locks.

You tap your glass thoughtfully, and you decide to make your way over to the male to the end of the bar, and you take your own drink with you, sliding into the seat across from him. The bull _**smirks**_ down at you, and he must be almost nine feet _tall_ , his back against the wall and his horns _almost_ touching the top edge of the bar. His fur is a **fuzz** of coarse hairs over his body, and the hair is dark in colour, the shades of brown suiting the hazel of his eyes.

" _Hi_ ," comes his quiet greeting, voice low, mellifluous and going straight between your **legs** ; you feel an electric twitch through your clit, and you **shift** slightly in your seat, looking up at him with a concentrated expression on your face. " _ **Need**_ something?"

"Yeah," you say, and then you clarify, in a tone full of quiet significance," _something_." The bull bares all his teeth in a wild grin, and you note his nostrils flare as he takes in a slow breath, looking you up and down with an appraising look, and then he leans down - he has to lean **right** down, too, bending right over in his seat to put his mouth against your ear. His breath is hot, and from here you can smell his musk strong in your nostrils, heady and inviting. "What's your name?"

" **Blake** ," he murmurs, smirking. "How about _you_?" You speak back and forth for a few minutes, the conversation full of teasing and **perfect** innuendo - but you don't talk for _too_ long. "You want to get out of here, then?" The timbre of his voice is so low it almost seems to vibrate in your ear, and you **SHIVER** \- but maybe that's as much because of the heat of his _breath_ against the sensitive fur as well.

"Yes," you say, after a short pause where you press your knees together and regain yourself a little. "Yeah, I'd like that."

\---

He has you up against the wall as soon as you're in the privacy of your apartment, and he has you lifted off the ground, his hands massive and strong around your waist; your legs are spread, knees pressed tight against the meat of his thick thighs to keep yourself up, and you let out short, **huffed** noises as he nips at your neck, mouth hot.

He's quick about throwing open the bedroom door and dragging you in, curling his fingers into the flesh of your ass even as he grinds his hips (you feel an enticingly large **bulge** against your legs as he does so) against you; you kick off your shoes, and you hug his legs more tightly.

Your shirt is soon torn away with a sharp noise of fabric ripping and the movement of a strong arm; he drops it aside and then drops you back onto the bed, grabbing at your trousers and ripping **those** as well. The fabric is in ragged pieces, but you can't even care as he grins down at you, expression smug and radiating a sort of _base_ passion that electrifies you.

You're wet, your entrance slick between your legs and wetness obvious on your thighs; you feel your entrance give a small, expectant twitch, and you _CLENCH_. He's still fully dressed, his shirt tucked neatly into the waist band of his trousers and his sleeves rolled up to reveal thick, well-muscled arms. "You want me to fuck you?" The question comes lowly, and he **smirks** as he leans down and spreads your thighs apart, forcing you properly onto your back as you cant your hips up for  more.

" _Yeah_ , _"_ You say shortly, not really able to say anything else, because he puts out a large, flat tongue and drags it over you from entrance to clit, pressing the surface of it hard and wet against your twitching cunt. His hands grasp _tightly_ at the thick muscle of your thighs, indenting the soft fur over the flesh; he twists his tongue to the side and you shift, drawing in a rapid gasp and arching your back for more.

It feels good, **impossibly** good, as he curls his tongue and laps at you as you begin to get **wetter** , and you feel yourself twitch and swell with blood at the stimulation; he hums, hot breath over the sensitive fur of your thighs, and you _shiver_. "Do it." You say, and he just pulls back slightly, offering you a **grin**.

He pulls back slightly, dragging his tongue over his own fingers, and then he presses two forwards and into you, scissoring them widely and smirking as you twitch. "Just **fuck** me," you start demanding again, but he abruptly shoves four fingers forwards, too big and too _dry_ , and you let out a sharp noise of pain as you stretch too wide too fast.

He twitches one eyebrow, _amused_ , and goes back to taking his time. He prepares you with his tongue and fingers both, making sure you're _ **soaked**_ and slick all down your thighs before he grasps for your hips and lifts you up once more. He spins the both of you around and drops onto his own back, spreading his thighs and forcing you to perch, your own legs spread _uncomfortably_ wide by the breadth of his legs, into his lap.

You set your hands on his broad knees as he moves to unzip his jeans, and you can already see the thick outline of a large bulge under the fabric of the denim; you bite at your own lip, unable to hold back your excitement as you _shiver_ perched his massive knees, and he throws his belt aside, pushing down his jeans entirely. He wears no underwear, and so with the constraint of the fabric gone his thick cock **bounces** forwards.

It's ridiculously huge, the width of it more like that of your _forearm_ than a normal cock, and you stare down at it with your wide eyes; between your legs, you feel yourself give a desperate clench around absolutely nothing at all. You let out a short, wanting keen of noise, and he strokes himself from base to head, big hand around a **big** cock, and he thumbs over the head, dragging his thumb over the thick wetness pearling at the tip, and he draws his precum over and around the head to make it _shimmer_ in the light.

It's impossible to look away, and you feel your mouth go dry as you look down at the sheer **length** of it. "Think you can take it?" Blake's question comes with an obvious smugness, an obvious _confidence_ : he knows exactly how you're feeling right now.

"Yeah," You say, with less confidence than you had before. You shift forwards, putting your paws flat on his broad chest, and you shift your hips, lining yourself up. The head of his cock is thick, and you feel yourself stretch slickly around him, but it doesn't **hurt** , not really - you just feel obscenely and _filthily_ full as you lean your weight down with a very, very quiet _pop_. You heave in a gasp, and he cants his hips up, just slightly, pressing into you, and you **groan**.

And then he flips the both of you over, suddenly and without warning; your arms are pinned tightly over your head with the weight of one hefty hand, and he slams his hips forwards, pressing himself forwards in one harsh movement, and you suddenly feel indecently full, like you might _burst_ if he moves his hips just right. You breathe heavily, gasping in little breaths as you clench around the base of his cock, and even if your arms were free you wouldn't be able to move, because his cock is so **HEAVY** and _**thick**_ inside you.

He begins to roll his hips forwards, each movement following a sharp snap of his broad hips and making you **whine** , stretching you wide and making you shift desperately under his hands as you try and roll your hips up; you want something on your clit as well as the **wonderful** stretch of your cunt, but he's not putting his spare hand there to do so.

You hook your legs around his, trying to pull him in deeper as you cant your hips up a little more, trying your best to bring him in the **slightest** bit deeper. The fabric of his jeans rub against your bare legs, and it just feels good, God, you feel utterly filthy as you are, completely naked when he's basically still completely dressed. You close your eyes as you arch your back for more, enjoying it as he speeds up, fucking into you again and again; you feel your orgasm beginning to coil in the base of your stomach, making you tense to all of your limbs, but you just won't be able to **get** there without something on your _clit_ , God-

Does he really expect you to come just from getting _fucked_?

The bed creaks underneath the both of you as he shifts his weight to the one hand over your stacked wrists, and he puts his left between your legs, pressing the heel of his broad hand against your clit; as you rock on the bed underneath him, it just feels **GOOD** , sending electric sensation all through you.

He presses his thumb against your clit, drawing in rapid little circles, and you cry out before drawing in a harsh gasp, the inhalation loud. The tension in your stomach is coiling even tighter, and you can feel your thighs beginning to quake where they're pressed tightly against his legs; you begin to fidget and shift underneath the tight grip on your wrists, and you _groan_ as he gives a particularly harsh thrust. "You want to come?"

" _Yeah_." comes your immediate response, "Yeah, yeah, I do, **God** -" He rubs just a little harder, and it's **all** you need, because you come with a short, desperate little noise, feeling yourself clench and twitch around the thick length inside you. You close your eyes tightly again, letting out loud little whines and clenching your teeth as you **SQUIRM**. He begins to speed up even more as he continues to fuck into you, and he's like a fucking _**piston**_ \- it's obscene, and it almost **HURTS** -

And then you feel his cock give a _pulse_ as he dips down, groaning lowly against your neck, and he's coming.

You feel it press thickly inside you, and you _keen,_ shifting as he lets go of your wrists; he pulls back after the last pulse of his dick, and he slides his thumb over your stretched-wide entrance, playing slickly through the mix of his cum and your own juices. "Pretty." It's a quiet comment, murmured with a _smirk_. "You wanna continue this in the shower?"

You huff out a soft little breath. "You're not going to fit in my shower." He glances at you appraisingly, and then he **grins**.

"You wanna continue this right here?" And, when you give a little nod, he dips his head to drag that thick, black tongue of his over your clit again, drawing out a moan from you as he touches wet to the oversensitized _nub_. God, bulls are just **great**. 


End file.
